Elsword: Elrios Penitentiary!
by Enderkiller77
Summary: Welcome to Elrios Penitentiary! A place where only the evilest of all go to serve out their crimes to society! Join a group of criminals as they attempt to survive this rotten place run by the evil Warden Eve and the rest of the Elgang who are now prison guards! Oc's needed!
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed that there's never been an Elsword prison story... AN OC ELSWORD PRISON STORY MIND YOU! So I've decided to make one for your enjoyment. The form for your Oc will be at the at the end of the prolonge for your information.**

* * *

Tasha had been in many prisons, the Hamel juvenile center, Bethma jail, Velder State prison, and was even thrown into a basement of a phychotic cat obsessed woman once (Don't ask, it was horrible for everyone involved) but none of those prisons were as horrible as this one... The legendary Elrios Penitentiary... She had stood trial in a court after "borrowing" a precious 300,000,000 dollar set of diamonds. Tasha had made a very... Uhhh... convincing speech about how she was not the thief but in the end her efforts failed and she was sentenced to five years in Elrios Penitentiary.

Now she and a few other prisoners were in the process of being transferred to the prison in a heavily armored van with no escape. The van had been driving for two hours and she felt as if she was going to die from a mixture of starvation, dehydration, and utter boredom.

'At least if I die I won't have to deal with the prison...' Tasha thought to herself.

Luckily (Or unluckily, however you think about it) the doors to the van were opened and everyone stepped out of the van into a dry and cracked parking lot that contained guards and other prisoners. Tasha lifted her head up to get her first look at the prison she was going to have to call home for five years. Fences with barbed wire linded the soild metal walls of the prison, there were ten watch-towers surrounding the prison and she could make out machine guns and some laser beam weapons on them as well. I couldn't see the inside yet but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Shit." Was all Tasha said grumbling, knowing escape was going to be difficult or even impossible.

She noticed the other prisoners whispering to each other with questions about why they weren't being led into the prison. The whispers stopped once a well dressed white haired woman walked calmly in front of the crowd of prisoners.

"Greetings crooks, robbers, thieves, burglars, bank robbers and murderers. Welcome to your new home, Elrois Penitentiary. For those of you wondering, I am Eve Inauguris your warden. If you see me you will address me as Warden Inauguris, Mam'm, Warden Eve or Warden. Failure to do so will invoke serious punishment."

The prisoners stood there in silence not daring to speak. Eve had predicted they would although there was usually one prisoner every once and a while who would try to kill her, but they would be dealt with quickly from a bullet through the brain.

Eve cleared her throat and continued,"You have been sent to this prison due to either your violent crimes, thieving from innocences, vandalism, or some other heinous crime that breaks the law." She glared at the prisoners. Still silent.

"There are three types of guards here. One are the Transfer guards lead by the Chief of prisoner transfer, Lowe. The next are the Main guards, lead by Guard Overseer Elsword. And finnaly there is the Watch Tower guards, lead by Cheif of Security Chung. You will treat them with respect and address them with Yes Sir, and No Sir." Warden Eve explained.

Tasha stared into the warden's cold grey eyes. Meeting her gaze almost felt like, death. Tasha quickly turned away, thinking it would kill her to stare too long.

"Everyone of you will be assigned a job. These jobs will give you five dollars every day IF you complete them. With the money you can repay your debt to society." Warden Eve began to leave before stopping and saying one last thing,"Oh yeah, enjoy your stay at Elrios Penitentary~" She joked before leaving.

* * *

**Here is the Oc form for you to fill out! I will not be needing appearance because prison clothes will be used. For now I'll need five Oc's... Maybe more in later chapters. You can Pm me or review to submit your Oc ^^!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Personality: (May be changed to be more evilish later on)**

**Job Class: (They can be anyone they want, even base)**

**How they got in jail: (Please DO NOT included sexual harassment crimes)**

**Other Notes: (Not nessacary to fill out)**

**Oh, and don't worry Aisha, Rena, Elsis, and Ara will be in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So I'd like to congratulate the Original Characters that got in!**

**Kat - Kat Neko983**

**Alorios Flamekin - flaming madman**

**Ever Hazelnight - Tsukixno Evernight**

**Angel Freeze and Ace Fire - xXCode AngelXx**

**And a quick note to XxBadComponyxX and GONE FOREVER LOL can you write some more personality? Thanks! Also can you tell me if you want your Oc to swear or not?**

**Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

One of the guards who was a buff muscly beast guided Tasha to her cell before throwing her in making her land face first on the hard concrete floor of her cell.

"Oh~ Looks like I have a brand new cell mate!" Said a cheerful voice.

Tasha quickly picked her self up to see a girl staring at her with Tiffany green eyes. The girl had silvery white with black tipped cat ears. A patch of her hair covered her right eye and she even had a tail with a Tiffany green bow that had a bell on it. She was wearing the prison uniform, a black and white striped shirt and pants. She also had a mechanical collar that read 'Anti-Power Collar' on her neck. The girl smiled brightly, revealing a sharp feline tooth sticking out of the right side of her mouth.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue~?" She giggled.

"Speaking about cats, you look a lot like one..." Tasha said.

"That's cuz I am a cat~" She replied cheerfully before she smiled creepily. "You like cats right?"

"Y-Yeah! I love cats!" Tasha said quickly not wanting to anger her.

"Good!" The girl said going back to happy mode.

'Jeez, what a mood change...' Tasha thought.

"My name's Kat Neko! What's yours?" Kat asked.

"Tasha Silver! An expert thief." Tasha said smiling back.

"What did you steal to get in the prison?" She asked getting curious.

"A set of 300,000,000, dollar diamonds!" Tasha replied with pride in her voice.

"WOW! That's impressive! But, have you ever gotten you hands on the worlds most precious most rarest sapphire in the world!?"

"Well... No..." Tasha replied bluntly.

"WELL I HAD AND IT WAS THE MOST GREATEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Kat yelled and she started ranting very loudly about how she got the sapphire.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU INTO SOLITARY!" Yelled one of the guards.

Kat quickly stopped yelling and sighed,"Sorry, I get very... passionate about sapphires."

"You sure do..." Tasha agreed doing an anime sweat drop.

Kat stretched and yawned a bit,"It's almost lights out so you better get to bed quickly. They turn off every single light and it's-"

"LIGHTS OUT!" Yelled a guard. As soon as he said that every single light turned off in unison...

"Completely dark..." Kat said in the total darkness.

* * *

**I hope I did good on my first real chapter! I'm sorry it was so short! But everyone else will be introduced next chapter! =w='**


End file.
